Existing stage smoke machines cannot deliver smoke oil to a heater so as to immediately spray the smoke so formed even after a controller sends a signal to drive an oil pump. Existing stage smoke machines cannot achieve a rapid response similar to that of stage carbon dioxide equipment spraying gas columns because starting the oil pump takes time. This causes a delay in the presentation of the stage visual effect, and thereby seriously affects the visual experience.
In a theatrical show, the faster the gas column is sprayed out, the better the effect. In order to achieve such a fast spray, a high-pressure gas tank is additionally provided between the heater and the oil pump, so that when there is a need for a smoke spraying effect, the high-pressure gas tank is synchronously turned on while starting the oil pump. Compressed air inside the high-pressure gas tank then quickly delivers smoke oil in the gas tank to the heater for heating and fast smoke-spraying. In that way, the desired visual effect is immediately presented on the stage.
However, whenever the high-pressure gas tank is released, a part of the gas will be mixed with the smoke oil and sprayed out of the machine. This in turn makes the amount of compressible gas in the tank smaller. And after multiple releases, the pressure generated by the smaller amount of gas in the tank is unable to deliver the smoke oil to the outside of the tank at a high speed. This results in slower smoke-spraying, which is to say, this is a failure of the high-pressure gas tank. Thereafter, the smoke is no longer quickly sprayed out, and only the smoke spraying effect of an ordinary smoke machine can be achieved.